Keine Freunde
by RoseAkaShi
Summary: Spielt nach Folge 3x15. Elejah, Delena


_**Keine Freunde**_

_Elijahs Sicht: _

Elijah verstand sich selbst nicht.

Er verstand nicht, wie er dem Mädchen, das er so sehr mochte, nein, wenn er ehrlich war sogar liebte, so etwas hatte antun können.

Seine Mutter hatte recht.

Er war grausam.

Und seine Wut hatte solche Ausmaße angenommen, dass er bereit gewesen war, das für kostbarste Mädchen zu zerstören.

Zwar nicht selbst, sondern durch Rebekah, aber eigentlich machte das die Sache nur noch viel schlimmer.

Es war an der Zeit, dass sie Elena alle in Ruhe ließen, damit sie glücklich sein konnte.

Nach alldem, was sie durchgemacht hatte, war dass das mindeste was sie verdient hatte.

Bevor ich ging, machte ich mich noch auf einen letzten Besuch beim Salvatore-Anwesen.

Ich wusste dass die beiden Brüder Elena mehr als alles andere liebten und sie egal was geschah, vor allen Widrigkeiten beschützen würden, auch voreinander.

Als ich ankam, sah ich wie Elena mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Anwesen trat und wie sie mich erblickte.

Dabei hatte ich doch eine Begegnung mit ihr unbedingt vermeiden wollen.

Sie war sicher noch sauer auf mich und diese anklagenden Blicke, auch wenn ich sie verdient hatte, konnte ich jetzt bei ihr nicht ertragen.

Doch sie kam tatsächlich auf mich zu und ihr Blick war nicht anklagend, nur ernst.

„Hallo, Elijah."

Ihre Stimme klang zurückhaltend und auch ein wenig unsicher, aber um ihren Mund umspielte sich ein minimales Lächeln.

„Guten Tag, Elena."

Anders als sie war meine Stimme fest und ich musterte sie genau, um herauszufinden was sie dachte.

Auf einmal fingen die Worte an, aus ihr herauszusprudeln.

„Es tut mir leid was passiert ist. Ich wollte dich nicht anlügen oder verraten.

Natürlich wollte ich das Klaus stirbt, aber niemals du. Das hatte ich nicht beabsichtigt.

Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte.

Esther sagte mir, das ihr alle verbunden werden müsstet, andernfalls funktionierte es nicht.

Aber ich wollte niemals dass du stirbst. Bitte, es tut mir leid."

Ich war ein wenig geschockt von ihren Worten, die mal wieder nur bezeugten wie selbstlos sie doch war.

Zu dem was ich getan hatte, hat sie nichts gesagt. Nur ihre Fehler sah sie.

„Mir tut es ebenfalls leid, Elena.

Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. In meiner Wut wärst du beinah zu Schaden gekommen, dabei wollte ich nie das dir etwas geschieht."

Sie nickte und ich sah, wie sie versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken.

„Ja, wir sind Freunde. Du bist mein Freund."

Ihre Worte versetzten mir einen Stich ins Herzen, wie es bisher alle Petrova-Doppelgänger geschafft hatten.

Allerdings war sie die erste, die es tat ohne etwas Böses zu wollen und dabei sogar nett war.

Sie wusste es nicht und trotzdem verletzte sie mich.

„Nein, Elena. Es tut mir leid. Aber wir sind keine Freunde."

Ein wenig fassungslos und auch verwirrt sah sie mich an. Natürlich, wann hatte ich ihr schon Anlass gegeben etwas anderes zu denken.

Hatte ich ihr nicht selbst gesagt, dass ich diesen Fehler nicht wieder begehen würde?

Doch was war jetzt?

Als ich an ihr vorbei sah, bemerkte ich die Salvatore-Brüder, die am Fenster standen und jedes Wort von uns belauschte.

Natürlich bekam Elena das nicht mit, als Mensch entging ihr so etwas.

„Es ist nicht weil ich dich nicht mag, Elena.

Ich mag dich, sehr sogar.

Aber genau das ist der Grund, warum wir niemals Freunde werden können."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich geschockt und ich sah wie die Erkenntnis langsam zu ihr durch drang.

Vorsichtig ging ich auf sie zu und strich ihr eine verirrte Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

„Ich weiß es, Elena", fing ich an. Ich sprach ihren Namen zu gern aus. Er hatte so einen schönen klang. „All deine Körpersprache zeigt mir, das du für sowas wie Liebe gerade nicht bereit ist und wenn dann würde es Stefan sein, wenn genug Zeit vergangen ist, um ihn zu verzeihen."

Die Tränen rannen nun wirklich aus ihren Augen heraus und es tat mir leid. Ich hatte es vermeiden wollen und doch war es geschehen.

„Nein, es ist Damon", sagte sie und verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn.

„Wenn die richtige Zeit dafür wäre und ich ihm verzeihe, dann wäre es Damon", korrigierte sie mich und sah mich ehrlich an.

Keine Lügen mehr.

An ihr vorbei, sah ich wie sowohl Damon als auch Stefan über ihre Aussage überrascht waren.

„Weiß er das?", fragte ich nach, mir vollkommen im Klaren darüber, dass er es eben erst erfahren hatte.

„Er sollte es zumindest wissen", meinte sie und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

Ich wollte nicht dass sie weinte, ich wollte dass sie glücklich war.

Wenn nicht mit Stefan und schon gar nicht mit mir, dann mit Damon.

Ein Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen.

„Er weiß es nicht", erklärte ich ihr. Es war die Wahrheit, er hatte es nicht gewusst, bevor sie es mir gestanden hatte.

„Dann gehst du jetzt?", fragte sie nach und klang enttäuscht.

Leicht bestätigend nickte ich.

„Es tut mir leid, Elijah."

Lächelnd winkte ich ab.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass ich immer wieder denselben Fehler mache."

Es war wohl wahrlich nicht ihre Schuld, dass ich mich immer wieder in die Doppelgängerin verliebte. Allerdings hatte sie all die Liebe auch verdient.

„Anscheinend scheine ich eine ganz groß ausgeprägte Schwäche für die Petrovas zu haben."

Meine Stimme klang ausnahmsweise mal scherzhaft und zwang sie so zu einem Lächeln.

„Keine Freunde", flüsterte sie und ihre Stimme klang dabei wieder traurig.

Ich beugte mich zu ihr herunter und drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Keine Freunde.

Aber du wirst in mir immer einen Bewunderer haben und wenn du Hilfe oder Schutz brauchst, werde ich zur Stelle sein."

Traurig lächelte sie und wischte sich die letzten Tränen aus den Augen.

Ich nahm zum Abschied ihre Hand und küsste sie sanft. Dabei sahen wir uns in die Augen und mein Herz schmerzte seit langem wieder.

Mein persönlicher Fluch, der Fluch der Petrova-Doppelgängerinnen, der mich stärker getroffen hatte, als alle anderen.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Elena", wünschte ich ihr und verschwand.

Allerdings nicht wirklich.

Ohne dass sie es merkte, begab ich mich durch Vampir-Geschwindigkeit ins Salvatore-Anwesen.

„Eigentlich war ich nur hier, um euch zu sagen, dass ihr auf Elena aufpassen sollt."

Damon schäumte vor Wut und ich wusste natürlich wieso, schließlich hatten sie das ganze Gespräch belauscht und jede Geste gesehen.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass du uns das sagen musst?", fragte er zähneknirschend und ich wusste, dass er am liebsten auf mich losgegangen wäre.

Öfters siegte sein impulsives Handeln ja auch über seinen Verstand.

„Oh, ich wollte es eher als Warnung aussprechen.

Denn falls mir etwas zu Ohren kommt, dass ihr es auch nur im kleinsten Maße vermasselt, werde ich zurückkommen und euch von diesem Job feuern", sprach ich ernst aus.

Damon ballte seine Faust, doch ich lächelte nur.

„Ich denke ich habe mich klar genug ausgedrückt", meinte ich und wandte mich damit von ihnen ab.

Auch wenn ich Mystic Falls oder besser gesagt Elena verließ, meinte ich jedes Wort ernst.

Sollten sie einen Fehler begehen, würde ich zurückkommen und Elena selbst beschützen.

Egal wie sehr es mich selbst verletzen sollte.

Wir waren keine Freunde und Geliebte auch niemals.

Es gab allerdings keine klare Definition für das was wir waren.


End file.
